When Women Fall From the Sky
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: Au major. Meet Kaila,the demension hopping half ghost with a penchant for pissing people off, speaking in an odd language, and going drooly at the sight of a well crafted sword. Whatch as she messes with the Naruto world. not a crossover.


Here is an interesting fiction Idea. atleast from my point of view.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Side note: Words between these marks, , are the words spoken in Kaila's language translated to english.

Chapter 1: The World Hopper.

Kakashi sat in the Hokage office with his new team, Uchiha, Haruno, and Uzumaki, holding an icepack to his forehead where there was a quite sizeable lump. How he recieved this lump is a rather... interesting little stoy.

Not but three hours ago he had asked his team onto the roof of the academy to do their introductions. As usual one of his students asked him to talk about himself first. Not an unreasonable question, but he liked to be annoying. He began his name only introduction when there came a sound that, in itself, described anger and fear. It came from directly above him, so naturally, he looked up.

Above him was a young woman flailing wildly as she fell headfirst towards the ground, pulled along by gravity at extraordinary speeds. The woman had long raven black hair, emerald green eyes that had a cynical glow to them, her body was lithe with slightly larger than normal muscles, her right arm had a scar that made it appear someone tried to sever it from the elbow down, and at her hip was the hilt of a sword, wrapped in turquoise cloth. He then took note of her spandex tank top that clung extremely close to her body and delved beneath her belt line and he seemed to forget that she was falling... straight at him.

His students then had the pleasure of watching this woman and their sensei meet, skull to skull, forehead to forehead, with a resounding crack, then fall over the rail that Kakashi was leaning against and hit the ground five stories below with a thud, knocked out cold.

When Kakashi next woke up it was to shouts in a different language that he'd never had the pleasure of experiencing before.

"Iato kan e! Moi tan cis sigo! Kar mane Serpestos Sarvaiga!" He opened his one uncovered eye to see that he shared his room with the woman who hit him in the forehead. He had to blink a couple times becase it appeared that everytime he did so the position of the end of her ponytail changed. When he first looked it looked like a black lightning bolt, the next time it resembled a hook, this last time it had changed into a perfect scythe shape.

He slowly sat up in his hospital bed and rubbed his forhead. He winced when he heard a particularly loud shout of 'Serpestos Sarvaiga'. He decided to more fully aquaint himself with the woman who fell on him. He noticed that her skin was well tanned, signifying she spent a lot of time outside. Under her right eye was a black line that curved to the right and ended in a point just above her jaw line. She still wore the blue spandex tank top with a large brown belt and a long blue dress that had slits in the sides up to mid thigh to allow for maximum mobility. She did not wear shoes on her feet as much as coverings. The top parts were covered by black cloth and had thin straps on the bottom, holding the cloth on.

"What are you staring at, Cyclops?!" He heard suddenly from the woman.

"You... can speak our language?"

"No, I'm talking to you in your head and just making it seem like I'm speaking by moving my lips at the same time," she said with a sarcastic sneer. "Obviously I can or you wouldn't understand me, dumbass!" She turned back to the doctor she had been shouting at in her foreign language just moments ago," Now you! Bring me my sword before I pull your iado out of your k'daida and strangle you with it!"

Kakashi wasn't quite sure what that meant, but he was sure he'd rather not be on the recieving end of what ever it was.

"I'm sorry miss, but ninja not registered in Konoha when not in times of testing need to be relieved of their weapons until further notice," the doctor said in a calmer voice than Kakashi himself was sure he could manage.

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped at least twenty degrees.

"What did you call me?" her voice came out as little more than a growl.

"N-nothing. I just said that ninja-" The doctor never finished. A fist slammed into his stomach and sent him into the wall with such force that the wall cracked in spiderweb fashion. Kakashi moved instantly into position to defend the doctor from further punishment.

"I am Kaila Serres, daughter of Ozell and Eileen Serres, I have mastered both the Liga and Dega styles of Blade Arts, _**AND I AM NOT A NINJA!!**_" A strange energy crackled around her body. She held out her right hand and the energy seemed to focus there. Kakashi began to gather chakra to his hands and started the handseals to create a wall of earth to block her energy attack when out of the floor a sword, the sword he had first seen on her hip, burst forth and leapt into her hand. She used her left hand to pull the blade from it's sheath. She about faced and slashed, multiple times, at the air. She then walked forward twenty feet and kicked the wall. It crumbled into thirty pieces at her feet and she left.

Thirty minutes later, would find the woman, Kaila, surrounded by seven ANBU with Kakashi in the lead.

"Get out of my way, ninja," she spat out the word ninja like something vile.

"Sorry," Kakashi had his book infront of his face, but he was not reading it, "But we've been ordered to stop you before you hurt someone. So if you'll just come with us we can avoid an ugly scene." He hoped to avoid fighting here. Too many civilians.

"Fuck off! I have to find out why I'm here and fix the problem so I can leave, I don't have time for your ninja shit!" she crossed her arms under her chest. Kakashi sighed.

"I was hoping we could do this peacefully," he put his book in the special pocket in his kunai pouch and pulled out a kunai.

"If you value your life... you will put that weapon away, ninja," she said in a calm, low manner.

"Afraid I can't. If you're not going to come peacefully then we have to force you."

She gave a growling sigh of malcontent. She then reached for her sword and pulled it, still in the sheath, away from her hip.

"I don't want my sword dirtied with ninja blood so it will stay in it's scabbard. You should feel honored. You'll be among the only people to ever survive my attacks after this," she held the long sword in both hands in front of her and waited for one of the ninja to make a move.

"C'mon, she's either a civilian or a samurai and neither one can stand up to a ninja. Why do we need an entire team of ANBU to take her out," said a rookie rashly. He then moved forward to subdue her and two things happened. First, the rookie that spoke fell to the ground suddenly, out cold. Second, the Kaila in the center of the circle faded away as an after image and the real Kaila appeared standing above the fallen ninja.

"Ioma: Zeness Stion," She said softly and now held her sword with one hand, "You ninja are always so arrogant." She turned and looked at the rest of them, and exploded into action.

Within only a few seconds only Kakashi and the captain of the ANBU squad aiding him remained conscious. All of the attacks she cared to name were all in her strange language.

She turned to spacifically face Kakashi and spoke to him in the language he understood, "And now to deal with you." She began a forward motion when her eyes crossed his and she froze. She shivered momentarily, muttered a 'Kada raito!', and fell over in a dead faint. Kakashi and the captain looked at eachother and just shrugged.

Now, in present time, after Kakashi had decided to just let his team pass like the council had asked, he sat with his students awaiting their first mission. Immagine his surprize when Kaila walked through the doors and into the room.

"Kada raito!" She muttered for a second time when she saw him.

"Team Seven, you will be accompanying this woman until she decides to leave," the Hokage said, obviously having gathered information from the woman that others did not have, "This will be considered an ongoing C-rank mission."

"What are the details?" Kakashi asked.

"Miss Kaila, here, claims to have been sent here to help someone, but does not know who. She however does know that the person has some kind of link with you Kakashi. Your team will continue to take missions normally, but Miss Kaila will be there for the ride."

Kaila suddenly felt annoyance from one of the members of team seven. She found the source easily in Uchiha Sasuke.

"You got a problem with my presence, weakling?" she sneered at him.

Sasuke glared at her intensely, "Yeah, I got a problem. You're just another set back that's gonna drag me down."

"Ha!" she called out, "Just by being near you my aura would increase your puny ass power!"

"Hey! Nobody talks to Sasuke-kun that way!" Sakura shouted at the twenty something woman.

"Eh?! You mean you actually like this weakling? Wow, standards must be real low in this world," Kaila said, only adding more fuel to Sakura and Sasuke's rage.

She felt a presence near her and suddenly felt somone poke her scar. Had she been one of those weakling, paranoid ninja she might have lashed out at whoever had poked her. Instead she turned to the person, "Can I help you?"

Naruto, a shy boy if there ever was one, made a small, fearful, mouse-y sound before dashing behind Kakashi. Kaila looked at the boy as he peeked around his sensei and felt enormous power being held back by the shackles the ninja training had put on him. She also felt a light _nudge_ on her aura. She decided that it was either Naruto she was supposed to help, or someone very close to him.

"OK, now to start your regular missions, first you will be..."

---- Two weeks later, hokage's office ----+

Kaila and the gennin of team seven were bored out of their wits. They'd done nothing, but train and take D-class missions the whole time. The only two high points of their time together for Kaila was when the broody one had enough of her insults and challenged her. She shrugged walked over to him and flicked him on the forehead. He was out for the rest of the day, and she hadn't even used any ki!

The second was when, after being so easily dealt a loss at the hands of this non-ninja woman with a strange language, Sasuke decided to go 'Slumming' as it were and fight the quiet one, Naruto she was told. Naruto did not hit the Uchiha once, didn't even make a sound... but he won. He dodged and ducked and blocked until the brat wore himself out, then offered a generous hand up to the Uchiha afterwards. Sasuke hadn't spoken since that loss, much to Sakura's displeasure.

At the present they were standing inside of the Hokage's office. The four ninja stood infront of their leader showing a great amount of respect to him while Kaila just leaned against a wall off to the side ignoring a man chewing on a throwing needle who was trying to flirt with her.

The Hokage stated a long list of missions that team seven could undertake, but as Kaila understood it, these were just demeaning activities that were used to clense rookie ninja of any superiority complexes they may have. It didn't work as well as it had been planned, considering her encounter with one Hyuuga Neiji. The boy had been a gennin for little over a year and was still as arrogant as the day he passed if not more so. He was arrrogant enough to challenge Kaila to a fight and tell her it was her destiny to lose. Had she not been pissed that he presumed to know anything about fate beyond what he was going to eat for lunch, she would have laughed. Instead she gave him an open palm whap to the back of the head. It didn't knock him out, it didn't take his head off his shoulders, hell, it hardly even stung. But it was apparently something he needed as he seemed to be thinking more and bullshitting less.

"Hey, Old man," Kaila said suddenly interrupting the Hokage, "I've been all over the village and no one else has even nudged my aura. Give these kids a mission outside of the village or I'll leave on my own."

"How... How dare you!?" An unnamed chuunin stood up, "You can not simply disrespect the Hokage in such a way and expect no consequences."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Something about Kaila came off as a little blood thirsty as she reached for the sword at her hip, the shadows in the room seeming to grow and devour things close to them.

The chuunin sat back down immediately and stuttered out a, "N-n-nothing, ma'am."

"Hmph! Spineless ninja!" She crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"How about you," Sarutobi looked towards the three gennin, "do you wish for a mission outside of the village?"

All three of them, even the ever shy Naruto, gave affirmative nods.

"Kakashi, do you think your students are ready for this?"

"Honestly? Yeah. It will be good for the three of them," Kakashi had finally closed his book.

"Very well then," he pressed a button on his desk and spoke into a speaker, "Iruka, please tell Tazuna-san we have a team willing to take his mission."

There was the crackle of static for a moment then, "Yes, sir!"

Moments later and old man with grey hair deeply tanned skin and ratty clothes walked into the room.

"Hey, I thought you said you had someone to take my mission, not a bunch of weak brats," the man said.

Kakashi's two more outspoken students glared at the man while Naruto hid behind Kaila.

"Don't let your eyes betray you, Tazuna-san. They are all trained ninja. And even if they can't handle the situation I will be there to make sure things turn out OK," while placing a placating hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"And if the little bitch here can't take care of it, I'll be there," Kaila said and ticked the handle of her sword.

Tazuna just raised an eyebrow at that.

---- A couple days later ----+

Kakashi and Kaila immediately noticed the puddle on the side of the road and the energy it was emitting.

As they passed Kaila was going to make a move on the nija hiding in the puddle when she felt a nudge. It was a familiar tug at her senses and it screamed one thing at a level that could not be ignored. _GET OUT OF THE WAY!!_

"KADA RAITO!!" A rather male voice screamed out from above them.

"Everyone, MOVE!" Kaila shouted and grabbed the old man as she jumped off the road. The others followed her lead.

A man, in seemingly normal clothes, fell out of the sky, much the same Kaila had. It looked like he was gonna crash head first into the ground, but at the last second he fliped around to land on his feet. Unfortunately for the young man, who appeared to be no older than sixteen, he landed in a puddle that happened to actually be two hiding ninja. He also landed on them with enough force to kill them causing their weak little genjutsu to fail revealing the red haired lad to be standing in the bloody carcasses of the Demon Brothers of the Mist.

Eww! 

Kaila perked up hearing that voice, recognizing it.

I stepped in ninja! The young man began frantically wiping his bloody feet off on the grass.

"Da?!" Kaila questioned as she stood up. The others, seeing that Kaila deemed it safe enough once more, stood up to look at the young man also.

The young man looked over at Kaila when she spoke and smiled. Hey, Princess. How are you? 

---- End chapter one ----+

A/N: And this shall not be, Super OC Comes in changes everying about the world to be in naruto's favor and then stays to make sure he's fine. This will be Powerful OC who comes in, stomps on a few toes, speaks in an odd language developed entirely be the author when he was really really bored, and plays matchmaker with a few of the Naruto cast. hope you enjoy it.


End file.
